


What The FUCK, Marvin?!

by ElderPoptarts



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut, its 6am rn i blame sleep deprivation for this, this was a JOKE ok please don't hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPoptarts/pseuds/ElderPoptarts
Summary: marvin let's one slip and whizzer is traumatised





	What The FUCK, Marvin?!

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened or why i actually wrote it but i blame the falsetthoes gc entirely

Whizzer was feeling particularly dominant tonight. He straddled Marvin, kissing him with a fiery passion and grinding down hard on his prominent erection. Marvin could do nothing but lie down and enjoy the ride, melodramatic groans ripping from deep in his throat as Whizzer panted heavily against his lips.

"Turn over."

Whilst Marvin rarely ever took direction from the younger man, right now he felt compelled to obey without a word of protest. He positioned himself on his knees with his face against Whizzer's pillow as his lover pressed sloppy kisses to Marvin's back, letting his hands explore firm thighs and narrow hips.

The older man's skin prickled with anticipation for what felt like forever before large palms massaged his ass, parting it, and Marvin felt a warm, wet pressure against his hole. His eyes opened wide as he realised what the foreign sensation was. They'd never done this before; it was an unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome, change of routine.

However, Marvin couldn't help feeling suddenly insecure, something he was not used to at all. His thoughts ran wild: This doesn't seem sanitary... What if Whizzer doesn't like the taste? What if Marvin didn't wipe properly? What if it's not clean enough? What if he- "Oh my GOD."

Whizzer's tongue ventured into his ass and Marvin's mind went blank, giving in to pure bliss, "Whizzer!"

Said man hummed teasingly in response, the vibrations making the man on his knees shudder and press his face deep into the pillows to muffle his downright obscene moaning. It felt absolutely mind blowing, Marvin was almost annoyed Whizzer hadn't suggested this sooner.

Whizzer continued to go to town on Marvin's ass for what could've been minutes or hours, neither of them really cared, until Marvin's stomach dropped and his eyes widened in panic, "Whizzer?"

Whizzer responded without even a pause in his actions, "Mm?"

"Uh, I-" But it was too late.

Marvin farted. It wasn't too loud, but it happened. His chest heaved, and there was a pause as Whizzer sat back on his heels. Marvin didn't dare turn to face him, he felt nauseous - he couldn't imagine how Whizzer felt.

"What the FUCK, Marvin?!"

"I- uhh," he was lost for words as he turned over.

"No, really. Are you fucking kidding me?" Whizzer exclaimed in horror with an almost comical look of disgust on his face.

"Whizzer-"

"I feel like I need to wash my mouth out with bleach."

Marvin huffed in feigned annoyance, attempting poorly to conceal his embarrassment, "Then go quickly use the mouthwash and we can just forget it happened and finish off-"

"Seriously?! Forget it happened?! I'm scarred for life, Marvin. God, you're unbelievable," with that, Whizzer stood and stormed out, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Marvin heard the lock turn and sighed.

"Whizzer, I'm sorry!" though he sounded more irritated than sincere, "What do you want me to say?"

"You could've fucking warned me so I could stop!"

"I tried!"

They were yelling now. The bathroom door swung open forcefully, "Well, you didn't try hard enough!"

"I said I was sorry! What the fuck do you want me to say?!"

"You farted in my mouth, Marv! I'm not sure there's anything you CAN say!"

"Well, like i said then, let's just forget it and finish what we started!"

"You really want to keep going after THAT? God, I'm fucking done."

Whizzer started to collect his clothing from various places on the bedroom floor whilst all Marvin could do was watch, once again lost for words. Once he was dressed Whizzer grabbed his wallet from the dresser. He muttered "Bye, Marvin," and moments later, Marvin heard the front door slam shut.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said this was a joke i'm so sorry if you actually read it i'll pay for your therapy


End file.
